Locker 84
Chris 'The Madman from Manchester' Novak(born 1984) has been E-Wrestling since 2007, when he joined SCW, where he made an impact to remember. Appearance Chris Novak, is what he says he is. He fights for his daughter, and he won't let anyone stand in his way. He does not care about proving anything, as all he wants to do is fight. History Early Life Chris had to grow up at the age of 12, when he became a farther. In 1998, he joined BYW:UK, a Now defunct Backyard wrestling Federation in the UK, where he became the most dangouras superstar on the roster. In 2002, BYW:UK disbanded and Chris, with his then, and still good friend and tag team partner, Joe Delonge, and with other feds, SCW:UKX and XXXcw, formed XS-CW, where he not only became owner, but world champ, he also brought back, the title he never owned, the BYW:UK title, as XS-CW, became the official Backyard Wrestling United Kingdom Federation, thanks to Chris' fantastic Business manager, Charlie Novak, Who using her female charms, brought the title to the fed, and used it to help her brother win his first title. He also invented 6 matches, The Clean-Sweep Match, The all Round Ladder Match, the further they Climb, further they fall match, the ice match, the house arrest match and the 6 feet under match during his time in XS-CW. but during a XS-CW show, and the final show ever to be made by the Federation, Chris injured his spine, and took time away from the ring. But after he moved to Paramount city, and saw a SCW event, he signed up, and began his journey once again. SCW In February 2007, Chris signed up for Supreme Championship Wrestling (SCW). He started a war of words with Vincent D. Grimmer, who after a hellacious match at the first PPV of 2007 left the company. Since this Great start, Chris had his sights set on the SCW Hardcore Championship, which he had a chance to win on one occasion, at Inferno 2007. He is also well known as a huge fan of The Animal, and was given the nickname, the 7t3 fan boy by Danger Liam. On May 27th 2007, in The Clean-Sweep Match against Boss Miner and Shawn Kutter, Chris finally got the SCW Hardcore Championship. He went on to hold this belt, defending it on many occasions against Jericho Shaw, for 6 months, 2 weeks and 5 days, making him the longest serving Hardcore Champion in SCW history, Even though some people say that he would not have held the title for so long if the voice had not helped him. Chris Lost his prized SCW Hardcore Championship to Nick Wallace at Wrestlefest 6, in a 6 feet under match. He blamed this on His daughter, who he sent back to England, and the then CEO Edward Cross. He even helped Shan Toril, with Iceman, to take over SCW. Once he had took over, Novak competed for the National and Slam titles, but Wallace kept getting in his way. He also battled RTG on numerous ocassions, once in the first ever Strange-ways match which he won. At SCW Aggression Novak competed in the 2nd winners own SCW match, which this time, he lost. He was suspended for a week. Shan Toril had been fired and Iceman suspended for 2 months. When Novak returned from his suspension, The SCW staff decided to hire The Animal to try and bring Novak back to his senses. this seemed to work for 2 weeks, but during a fatel 4 way featuring himself, Animal, RTG and Boss Miner, Novak double crossed animal, proclaiming him the last strand of his old life, which he needed to be rid of. Novak soon realised that this was not who he was. and he felt he had let himself down. On July 27th 2008, Novak made a public apology to the SCW Staff, Fans and to his Daughter. This marked the return of the madman from Manchester. At SCW RAGE, Chris Novak took on Boss Miner again, this time for the SCW National Championship. He won the match and became the 21st SCW National Champion. Chris came aback after the summer break ready to prove why he is the Champion. But Jack Ca$h and The Assassin decided to make personal attacks towards Novak. The Assassin received help from Kimi's Mother and Ca$h stole his title. He faced Cash along with Damasu at Rampage 2008, but failed to defend his title. This sent Chris wild, and he challenged Cash to a Caged Carnage match and even put his own Career on the line. To this day Chris, is The Madman from Manchester. He fights for love with nothing to prove. Match Records Important Points = 1. The Drunken Week. = In the Month of May 2007, Chris lost a match to Danger Liam, and went on a week long Drinking Binge. The Management of SCW, although to this point have not made true these rumours, Punished Chris for this, by making him fight for his title rematch he so dearly wanted. = 2. The Voice. = The Voice was a former SCW Referee in disguise, who used the fragile mind of Novak to force Marcus Storm to give up his title as GM of SCW. At the 2007 rampage event, The voice was unmasked by the SCW CEO Edward Cross, and was fired from the company, But the whole experience had tainted Chris Novak's SCW Hardcore Championship reign. = 3. The Evolution = When Novak joined Toril's team, became The Evolution, Believing he was what every superstar wished to be. Without his calming influence, his daughter, or the advice of his Friends, The Original Other Fed trio, (the other Fed trio became the Other Fed 2 for a small time while John Cena was off ill, even though none were referenced during this time. the New Other Fed Trio features Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy as well as Y2J Chris Jericho even though again, no reference has been made to the this new trio.) He became something of a shocking heal, most fans felt upset by this new Novak. While others started to call him the top heal on the brand. = 3. The return of the Madman from Manchester = During a Fatal 4 way for the SCW National Championship, Novak became injured and required surgery on his back and skull. the surgery went well and it repaired the already injured spine of Novak. This caused Novak to do something he had done for ages, the move that had stopped himself from wrestling in the past, The Suicide Dive. This also caused him to rethink his life. and he did not want to be remembered as someone who turned his back on everything he cared about. BWF It was announced at BWF Blastfest II that Chris Novak will be competing against Damien at BWF Molten Metal 2009, for 1 match only. The match has been dubbed Novak's homecoming and the Blast Wrestling Federation's biggest of 2009. Following the event Novak appeared at the blast centre for what was gonna be the last time. But when Black announced he was taking time off and someone else was gonna run the company for a while, Damien demanded to face them that night. It turned out to be Novak. The then BWF Xtreme Champion challenged Novak to a match at Ripped and Torn 2009 which Novak accepted. Novak won his match at Ripped and Torn and following the match ‘Hard Ass’ Steve Grass showed his support for the new manager, but with T.Y Crunch and Mike time, who had joined forces with Damien, losing there tag titles, the demanded a rematch, and Novak said that March Madness it will be the Champions (The Rejects) Vs the former champs, in a tag team cage match. At Unchained Novak faced the Dark Union, along with Steve Grass and his old team mate Joe Delonge, in a match where the title holder that was pinned lost there title. Joe Delonge pinned T.Y. Crunch to gain the tag titles for Himself and Novak. At Insanity Novak faced Ghost Mask for the UK Championship. But Damien used Kimi to force Novak to take a leave of Absence, But His old foe Fredrick Bastern, who changed his name to Freddie B, came out as a team mate for the 8 man tag match at Heatwave. Novak them made a shock reaperence and took out all of Damien's team mates, saying that he has woken up the demon. He promiced Damien that he would not let him walk out of Heatwave alive. Novak's team won the match and the build up to Marked prey began, with Novak defending his UK title against Ghost Mask in a Strange-Ways Match. He won this match and everything looked set for the all or nothing match between Novak and Damien. Black also returned during the build up, He said it would be Novak's last match in BWF. Novak won this match and the pair embraced at the end, with all the fans showing respect for both men. Novak then became a 2 time world champion in the UK. In an interveiw following the event he said that he only has one mission left to accomplise. Novak returned to BWF a week before for Blastfest III to compete in the main event. He won the match as well as claiming a spot in the first ever BWF Hall Of Fame. Novak resigned for BWF for one year. He teamed up with old foe/friend Freddie B to remake Team XS with his daughter also in tow. He started a rivelly with Marcus Pain. Match Records Acting Shortly after leaving BWF, Novak was seen on the set of a new BBC drama series called Powers. At first the press office of the show releashed a story he was only appering in 1 episode as a wrestler. But then later promo materals showed him in it. It was then revealed in a interveiw with the director of the show, that not only was Novak a main charactor of the show, but that Dent were singing the theme for the show. The show's plot is about the aftermath of war. The combined sercurity forces of the world decied to join together and form a group called G.H.O.S.T. (Global Home Overseas Sercurity Team) and use them to stop such a war happening again. But G.H.O.S.T. instead of protecting world, end up running it. A rebal group decide to take on G.H.O.S.T. Novak is set to appear as a character called Ace, a member of the rebals. First reports suggested he was gonna take the role of Marcus King, leader of G.H.O.S.T. but he said that the role did not match him. The show started with a feature lenth episode in New year which focus on the war that starts off the plot. Chris' character appears as a soldier for the Britsh Army, before being enlisted into G.H.O.S.T. and joining the rebels, then the main seris of 13 episodes is set to start in March 2010. All the cast have been signed for 2 seasons, with a possible 3rd depending on how the fans react to the 1st 2. But Novak has said in an online interveiw that he is signed for 1 season due to his wrestling commitments, but has said that he knows that the character is very importent to the show so he can't really leave it. Novak annoced he will be playing Ace in season 2 as well as another character in an interveiw in the build up to BWFs Blastfest III. Novak has also said that he wants to appear on Dr Who and Torchwood, as well as expressed intrest in the role of the Riddler in the next Batman movie if he is a villan in it. Personal Info Chris is a man of a simple Line, IT'S NOT SAD TO BE MAD. He has never had any romantic links, but guards his family like no one on earth. He brings his BYW influences into the SCW ring, and will do anything to win. He is good friends with other federation superstars Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy as well as being seen with John Cena, and being a fan of Y2J Chris Jericho But since the turn of the year, Novak had become a bad apple of sorts. He had become the most hated man in SCW. His hatred for Wallace, Holiday and RTG was well known. But he has changed back to his former self. But he still has a hatred for Wallace and The Beast, Who was the Animal before Chris 'Evolved' him into the Beast. He has also shown anger towards Jack Cash after he stole his title and cheated him out of a classic defence. Wrestling Style Novak Fights in a street fighter style. He uses what ever he can to win the match, and fits the Hardcore style to a T. His moves seem to be named after important things in his life, (fave team, fave band, team colours, etc.) and uses them in the best way possible to win his matches. Trademark Moves Finishers *One More Thing (Stone Cold Stunner) Signature Moves * Suicide Dive (Corkscrew Moonsault) * Oasis of Pain (The Three Amigos) * MU Splash (Frog Splash) * Manchester Kiss (Superkick) * The Straight Jacket (Walls of Jericho) Other Moves * R.I.P. (Tombstone Piledriver) * Madness Attack (Dangerous DDT) Entrance Info Saviour blasts out of the arena speackers and red lights flash around the arena, before Chris Novak comes onto the stage, wearing a Man utd t-shirt or Replica shirt. He whips the crowd into a frenzy before sliding into the ring. He climbs onto a turnbuckle, shouts gloory glorry man utd which sets off red, white and black fireworks from the stage and ramp. he then climbs down and puts his arms in a cross shape with his fingers in devil horns showing his XS links while he waits for his opoanent. Entrance Music * Look to Your Orb for the Warning by Monster Magnet - XS-CW (2002 - 2006) BWF (Single matches till July 2009, continued use in Tag Matches) * Welcome To The Black Parade By My Chemical Romance - SCW (2007 - 2008) * Welcome To The Black Parade (Madman Remix) AKA Glory, Glory Black Parade by My Chemical Romance feat/Man Utd - SCW (2008 - current) BWF (July 2009 - December 2009) * Saviour by Exit State - BWF (2010-present) Career Accomplishments XS-CW * XS-CW World Championship * XS-CW Tag Team Championships (with Joe Delonge) SCW * SCW Hardcore Championship * SCW National Championship BWF * BWF Xtreme Championship * BWF Tag Team Championships * BWF UK Championship * BWF World Championship * 3rd BWF Triple Crown Champion. * 3rd BWF Grand Slam Champion. * BWF Hall Of Fame Class of 2009. Merchandise * The 'It's Not Sad To Be Mad' T-Shirt * The 'It's Not Sad To Be Mad' Hoodie * The 'Hardcore Madness' T-Shirt * The 'Tables, Monitors and Chairs (no one and Nothing is safe)' T-Shirt * The Chris Novak Wrestlefest 6 t-shirt * SCW Wrestlefest 6 match Figures set 1, With Hardcore title and Nick Wallace Figure. * Chris Novak's Fish and Chips @ Wrestlefest 6 * The 'Pain is Temporary, Madness is Forever' T-shirt Trivia * Chris once wrestled a match dressed only in a red, white and black thong, since he lost a bet. He got revenge the same year, as he made his opponent wrestle in the same thong after Manchester United won the treble. * His slogan of IT'S NOT SAD TO BE MAD, was actually created by his daughter, when she wrote a poem for her homework. * Chris also owns a Rock Club in Paramount City called the Metal axe. * Chris Features as a NPC in Tony Hawk's Proving Ground (he is rigger skater watcher #29). * Chris' Lawyers are Mr Harold Saxon, Mr John Smith, Mr Jack Harness and Mr David 'Dav' Ross of The Touchwood and Bad Wolf Law Offices, Tardis St, Gallafry. * Every year Novak sends a Valentines day card to his ex. She has taken many court orders to stop him. * Novak was the Stunt Double for Jack Black in The animated film, Kung Fu Panda. * Kimi Novak's Mother's name is Pamela Lillian Isley. * Chris has performed with various bands, like Lostprophets and My Chemical Romance. It has been proved that he has been working with former Exit State member Gray on various songs, and has formed a band called Dent with Joe Delonge and Kelly Hollow. They perform at Chris' Club in Paramount City. External Links Official SCW Profile N